a new change of life of a young vampire
by vampiric000
Summary: He was on the verge of leaving his life behind till a visitor changed his life forever. maybe later turns in to a m rated story.


In time we will all die. The true question is when and how? The truth unknown to us is we really don't know death will present itself to us. So as we wait and dream our dreams death is just waiting for its time to creep and take us to the road after death. But some are just lucky enough to live on without the pain of ever dying. The thing is everyone has to die sometime so why wait for the inevitable?

Death came to me when I least expected. At least I think I am dead or alive. I am not entirely sure. The point of the matter is I had a choice to die and pass on or to live a life in total darkness only to live without the light to keep me warm as I once was. My death wasn't of a murder or of a mysterious disappearance but of the supernatural to the world we live in today.

The year was 2009 and I vaguely remember it but it was something like this. I was lying awake in my bed and the time barely struck twelve o'clock. As I turned over again and again only to realize the time was moving fairly slow. I decided to get up and look outside of my window only to notice a figure walking slowly up the street. The figure was walking as if it was looking for something or someone and as I was turning it looked up at the window and smiled as if it found what it was looking for.

I looked away quickly to look at the clock again it said 12:05 and I turned again to glance back out the window only to notice the figure was gone. Maybe I was just seeing things I thought as I closed the window to walk towards my bed. I sit down on my bed and reached for my house shoes. I got up to proceed to the bathroom only to turn around a feel a gust of wind through my opened window. I swore I closed the window before I got up to leave.

I walked toward the window to close it once more and as soon as I get in front of my bed I am pushed knocked onto my bed. In front of me stood the figure from before standing in the light of the moon of the starry sky. The figure started to remove its hood and robe to reveal a woman with the loveliest face I have ever seen. Even as I was looking I could feel the sense of death behind that lovely face of hers.

She moved closer to the bed and began to speak." I am no ordinary person nor am I either a robber or a murderer. I am a savior of lives as well as a taker of lives but I don't kill for fun or for profit only to survive. So as I was once told ill give you a choice either I offer you a life so much more than this useless existence now or I offer you death only to satisfy my need to survive." She moved closer to me as she was speaking unknown to me she was already on top of me and at my ear.

I began to speak, "Who and what are you and why have you entered my house." She replied, "To help a person who seems to want more out of life than to live then die. I offer you the world of possibilities and the life span to do so."

I looked only to realize she was staring at my neck with a hungry look on her face. She turned and looked me into my eyes and her eyes were of luminescent red and green they were dangerous as well as interesting. She asked again "so what is your choice because I am becoming very impatient and I am so hungry right now. So give me your answer or die as I feed on your life force that flows through your veins." The only thing for me to do was say " I want to live" that was all she needed to hear then she struck with serpent speed and bit in to my vein in my fleshy neck. It was the best thing I have ever felt beside the touch of a woman.

It felt as if time slowed to a complete stop as I reopened my eyes to find her wiping off my blood from her beautiful lips. She spoke once more almost a whisper "drink from my vein and share my blood so you shall live in my realm of darkness only way to survive is feed and I hope you enjoy my gift this is good bye not a farewell we will meet again……………vampire.

Time means nothing to a vampire especially since I cannot die or suffer from lame human disease. None of the less I am grateful for her gift she gave me that night I just wish I have had more knowledge of what was to come to me after that night. I awoke at 6:00pm that night with a thirst that I couldn't figure out. I thought maybe all that happened was dream from me eating and drinking the night before. I got up to walk towards my closet to grab me towel to wash up with when I noticed its pitch black and I could see as if all the lights was on.

I turned to grab for my glasses to put them on and realized I didn't need them to see. If any thing they made my eyes blurry so using them is out of the point my vision improved over night. I walk to the bathroom to shower up and get ready for this night to come. I know for a fact my guys throwing a party off Camion and inconsistence. So as I step out the shower to look into the mirror I noticed that my eyes were no longer the same color they were the night before. They have taken on a hazel brownish red color with the hint of sky blue in the pupil. It was amazing as well as it was too scary to see my eyes not their original brown.

I would think that last night was a dream till I decided to run my tongue across my canines to see that they were sharper than razors. I took a breath and realized the air I took in I didn't need because I was no longer alive but one of the undead. As soon as I thought of the night that happened the word vampire came to mind. I would think all of it was a dream till the facts hit me smack dab in the face. Either way I made my way to my room and stared out the window thinking about how to live this way would I really need to survive off the blood of others or is it a simpler way to feed instead of drinking on humans. Well ill figure it out later right now I got to figure out what I'm going wear.

I moved to my bed to put on the cloth I picked out and seen a note right on the pillow of my bed. It said "to a new beginning and to help here is a little money for your new life of darkness" wow I couldn't believe she actually left a note to give a helping hand the check said for a billion dollars and to walk to my garage. I put my cloths on quickly in anticipation of what was in the garage. Instead of walking I decided to walk to my window and look out of it to see how far of a jump it would be to the ground. Not far of a jump I mean shoot a second story jump should be easy for a vampire. So I stepped out on to the ledge of my window and prepared to jump. I stepped out into the air to notice instead of everything moving fast it was as if I was floating to the ground I landed in silence.

I looked to see if I sustained any injuries it seemed as if I didn't break anything so I kept moving towards the garage. I typed in the code to open up my garage as it was opening I noticed my old Hyundai wasn't there but replace with a 2009 all black inside with the blue hue on the black paint with the all black and blue rims on a mustang man it was looking saucy. I stepped into the car to notice that it was all push star automated and it had iPod hooked up to the stereo. I started the car it purred like a lion in the jungle but instead of the lion it's me in this ride I drove off to my destination listening to sex by wakka flakka flame.

I got to my destination the clock read 7:30 I was kind of early but it seem the party was already jumping before I even got there.


End file.
